Après la guerre de l'Anneau
by Morwen Amlug
Summary: La guerre de l'Anneau est finie, mais une autre force du mal veut détruire toute la terre du milieu. Deux Elfes doivent s'unir pour la combattre et sauver la terre du milieu. La tâche ne sera pas facile... (cette histoire est pour les fans de Legolas)
1. Intoduction

Tout commenca très agité.  
  
Tous les elfes couraient partout, de partout.  
  
L'anneau à bel et bien été détruit, mais le mal ne l'était pas.  
  
Une nouvelle force devra être vaincue.  
  
Le mal devra être éliminé.  
  
Mais il ne le sera jamais complètement.  
  
À moins que 2 immortels s'unnissent pour le combattre.  
  
Tout commenca agité, dans une foule immense et perdue.  
  
La nuit sera longue, je le sens. 


	2. L'élue

Chapitre 1  
  
L'élue  
  
Les forces du mal avaient tout envahi. Les elfes n'étaient donc plus en sécurité. Aucune armée du monde n'aurait pu combattre tout ces orques. Maintenant, mon village était sous leur emprise. Les hommes, femmes et enfants étaient enchainés, parfois même tués. Je restait seule dans mon coin, tapie, pour que l'on ne me trouvât pas. Je ne me chachait pas dans une maison, car je savait que les orques y metterait le feu. Je me nomme Aymana, mais tout le monde m'appelle Ayma. Ma mère est morte à ma naissance, et mon père était soldat, à la guerre. Il a combattu au gouffre de Helm. Mais comme il est mort, je vit seule. J'ai 2050 ans, et puis ce que je suis orpheline, je n'est donc pas grand chose à perdre dans ce chaos, sauf mes quelques objects personnels et, ma vie. Je ne sais pas si c'est moi, mais j'ai l'impression que les orques s'attaquent seulement à cet endroit en particulier. Ils ne s'attaquent pas au château d'Elrond; il doit être protégé par une magie. Pour l'instant, je suis cachée dans une grotte dont je connais seule l'emplacement et la façon d'y acceder. Esperons seulement que les orques ne l'atteindront pas. Enfin, quelques jours passent, et les provisions que j'avaient emenées commencent à s'épuiser. J'ai aussi apporté une épée. juste au cas. C'est le soir. J'entend des bruits de toutes sortes qui résonnent de partout. Mais mes paupières commencent à s'alourdir, et puis dans l'espace de quelques secondes, je m'endors. Je me sens soulevée, mais je n'ai plus la force de me débattre. J'essaie de regarder mon kidnappeur, mais je remarque soudain que c'est le jour, et le soleil m'éblouis. Je n'aperçoit qu'une figure masculine aux cheveux blonds avant de m'assoupir.  
  
Je me reveille en sursaut à cause des bruits provenant d'un couloir. Je me retrouve couchée sur un lit, nouvellement vêtue, mon épée déposée sur une table de chevet. J'entends des voix de deux personnes qui me sont complètement inconnues, en dehors de la chambre où j'était.  
  
« -Mais pourquoi êtes-vous revenu depuis tant d'années? Vous étiez en sécurité sur l'autre continant, en Aman.  
  
-J'ai entendu parler des ravages. Je me suis dit que c'était de mon devoir de venir en aide à un peuple qui m'était si proche. Je suis né ici, voyez- vous, je ne puis tout de même pas laisser tomber ma terre natale!  
  
-Oh mais je suis désolé. Il ne reste qu'un seul survivant, ou plutôt, survivante.  
  
-Je sais, c'est moi-même qui l'ai transportée jusqu'ici. Elle a choisie une exellante cachette par-apport aux autres, qui sont malheureusement tous morts. Ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça! Personne n'aurait jamais cru que le nouveau «Sauron» serais Saroumane lui-même! Je croyais qu'il était mort. Mais tout comme Sauron, son esprit s'est gardé.»  
  
Je n'arrive pas à en croire mes oreilles! Si c'est Saroumane qui est l'auteur de tout ces crimes, il se peut qu'il s'en prenne à toute la Terre du Milieu!  
  
Mais qui va l'en arrêter?  
  
Qui Va pouvoir détruire Saroumane?  
  
Aucune force est assez puissante pour cela! Alors si on ne passe pas à l'acte immédiatemment, il se peut que toute la Terre du Milieu ne devienne que ruines et débris.  
  
Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit doucemment, me laissant voir les deux personnes qui discutaient il y a quelques instants. Mais les deux personnes que je croyaient inconnues, me sont familiers. Il y a le Roi Elrond et un autre personage qui ne m'est pas totalement inconu. Je l'ai entendu parler tantôt. C'est lui qui m'a emmené ici! Il parla en premier :  
  
-Ah! Madmoiselle! Vous vous êtes réveillée! Ah, oui. J'ai oublié de me présenter. Je suis Legolas, Prince de la Fôret Noire.  
  
-Seigneur Legolas vous a trouvée dans une grotte, ajouta Elrond, son flair ne lui manque jamais!  
  
-Ce n'est pas le moment de faire des plaisanteries. Il faut lui expliquer du début à la fin, s'empressa Legolas.  
  
-Ce n'est pas la peine, j'ai entendu toute votre conversation. Dis-je dans un souffle. À moi non-plus mon flair ne me manque jamais.  
  
-Alors j'imagine que vous savez déjà que vous êtes l'élue? ricana Elrond.  
  
-L'élue? Mais de quoi vous parlez? Personne ne m'a jamais désignée élue de quoi que ce soit! Je.  
  
À ce moment, Legolas m'arrête d'un geste de la main. Il s'approche de moi, prends un miroir et me le donne, m'obligeant ainsi à voir ce qui est advenu de ma figure. Il y a un tatouage très fin sur mon front, des feuilles et des fleurs de couleurs diverses. Je remarque aussi qu'il en a sur ma main droite. Des feuilles et des fleurs. Ça repésente surment ma tâche à accomplir.  
  
Voyant que je ne comprends rien, Legolas m'explique que je suis l'élue et que je dois sauver la Terre du Milieu.  
  
« -Mais c'est impossible! Je suis bien trop jeune pou ça! Et en plus, si aucune armée ne peut vaincre les forces du mal, comment une seule elfe pourrait le faire seule!  
  
-Mais vous ne serez pas seule, dit Elrond, seigneur Legolas vous accompagnera.  
  
-Seule ou à deux ne changera rien!!  
  
-Oh que si, continua Elrond, vous deux ensemble aurez un pouvoir extraordinaire. Surtout si vous êtes accompagnés de cette épée. »  
  
Il me montre une épée surment très vieille, mais qui est encore resplendisante. Je remarque qu'il y a les mêmes fleurs et feuilles sur l'épée que sur mon front. Je suis tellement confuse que je parle sans m'en apercevoir :  
  
« -C'est quoi cette plaisenterie?  
  
-Mais il n'y a rien de drôle dans ce qui ce passe! Les Orques ont presque tout ravagé, tout le monde est térrifié! Ce n'est ni l'endroit, ni le moment de faire des plaisenteries. dit Legolas  
  
-Je suis désolé, mais ça ne peut tout de même pas continuer comme ça, dit Elrond. Les forces du mal ont presque tout ravagé, vous êtes notre seul espoir. Acceptez-vous cette mission?  
  
Voyant que je n'avais plus d'autre choix que d'accepter, je répondit :  
  
-D'accord. J'accepte.  
  
-Bien, continua Elrond, vous resterez une nuit de plus ici. Après, vous partirez vers le Mordor, tuer l'esprit de Saroumane.  
  
-Et comment vais-je m'y prendre? C'est un esprit tout de même!  
  
-Eh bien vous devrez vous débrouiller. Vous êtes l'élue, c'est vous qui allez le savoir. Bientôt. »  
  
Elrond sors de la pièce, et à présant, je ne suis plus du tout sure de moi- même. Legolas se tourne vers moi et dit :  
  
« -Vous devrez vous changer et venir dans la cour, il faut apprendre à se battre, cette guerre ne sera pas un jeu! »  
  
Et puis, il part, me laissant trouver seule la garde-robe dans cette pièce immense. Mais je remarque soudain qu'il y a des vêtements sur une chaise, pas très loin de mon lit. Je me lève de mon lit, et prends les vêtements qui me sont offerts, sans même les regarder. Finalement, je vois qu'il y a un miroir à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je m'avance pour regarder dans quel état je suis. Je trouve mon accoutrement plutôt bizzarre. Je porte une robe rose pâle qui a des broderies fines dessus. J'ai aussi une longue cape grise. Et evidemment des souliers. Enfin assez habituée à mon costume, je me dirige vers la cour où m'attends Legolas. Il y règne une embiance d'enterrement. Puis soudain, sa voix perce le silence :  
  
« -Vous êtes prète?  
  
-Prète à quoi?  
  
-Bien à commencer, euh, l'entrainnement.  
  
-D'ac-cord.  
  
-Bon, alors on va commencer au tir à l'arc. Vous voyez les cibles qui sont accrochées aux arbres?  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Bien il faut tirer un flèche en plein dans le milieu. »  
  
Et puis, vite comme l'éclair, il sort une flèche de son cartois et tire. La flèche est plantée en plein milieu de la cible. Et Legolas continue :  
  
« -Maintenant, c'est votre tour. »  
  
Je prends un arc et une flèche, et tire. La flèche est plantée, elle aussi, en plein milieu de la cible. Legolas se tourne vers moi et me dit, comme impressionné :  
  
« -J'ignorait que vous saviez si bien tirer!  
  
-Sans aucun ami, orpheline, que croyez-vous que je fesais pour passer le temps? »  
  
On échange un sourire malice. Mais tellement petit, que même l'?il le plus fin ne le remarquerait pas.  
  
« -Bon, continue Legolas, si vous savez tirer, alors on va passer à l'épée.  
  
-Non, attendez. Je sais manier l'épée, mais je n'ai jamais montée à cheval.  
  
-Vous n'avez jamais monté à cheval? Mais avant de se battre, on aprend à monter à cheval, non?  
  
-Mon père disait que les filles n'avaient pas le droit d'apprendre à se battre. Mais je lui ai désobei, et appris seule, en cachette. L'épée, l'arc, je pouvais le faire discrètement, mais un cheval serai bien trop gros.et qui m'aprendrait?  
  
-Bien sur. Alors je vais vous apprendre à monter à cheval. »  
  
Et sitôt dit, sitôt fait. Il m'apprend beaucoup de trucs, et je devient même presque meilleure que lui. Le soir, nous rentrons au château. Il me dit au revoir poliment, et enrte dans la chambre à coté de la mienne.  
  
Je rentre moi aussi, épuisée. Je me change en robe de chambre, et essaie de dormir, mais mes yeux refusent de se fermer. En fait c'est moi qui refuse de les fermer, car je redoute d'avance le matin. Puisque je ne peut dormir, je décide donc de prendre l'air sur le balcon. Quand j'ouvre la porte pour sortir, je contate que Legolas y est déjà, et se retourne vers moi, surpris par cette « infraction ».  
  
« -Désolée, j'ignorait que vous étiez ici. dis-je sans grand empressement.  
  
-Non, non. Vous pouvez rester. » 


	3. Le commencement

Chapitre 2  
  
Le commencement  
  
« -Non, non. Vous pouvez rester, me dit Legolas.  
  
Je m'approche du balcon et regarde les environs. Une étendue spectaculaire de forets se livre à mes yeux. Une question me trotte la tête :  
  
-Pourquoi êtes-vous revenu?  
  
-Mais je croyais que vous le saviez!  
  
-Non, la vérité. Je sais que vous êtes né ici, mais il y a beaucoup de nobles personnes qui sont nées ici et qui ne voudraient surtout pas donner leur vie pour d'autres personnes.  
  
-C'est parce que j'ai été un des compagnons de la communauté de l'Anneau, et je connais le chemin du Mordor. Alors la tâche serai plus facile à accomplir si on en connaît le chemin. Et puis j'ai pensé qu'avoir de la companie vous serai utile dans ce périlleux voyage...  
  
-Mais comment saviez-vous que ce serai moi l'élue?  
  
-Ça, c'est mon secret. »  
  
Et puis il s'en va, me laissant seule contempler l'immensitée des forets. Si il connaît vraiment le chemin du Mordor, cela veut-il dire qu'on réussira notre mission? Non, c'est absurde. On poura se faire tuer n'importe-quand si on sort de Fondcombe.  
  
***  
  
Le matin ,je suis révéillée par le cri de l'engoulevent. Un cri d'oiseau que je n'avais pas entendu depuis fort longtemps, surtout dans ces contrées desormais perdues.  
  
Je m'habille, en essayant de ne pas trop faire paraître les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues, mais sans trop savoir pourquoi, car il n'y a personne autour de moi. Et voilà. Je rentre mes 2 dagues Elfiques dans leurs fourreau, prens mon arc, et je suis prête. Je respire un grand coup, et sors enfin de la chambre. Legolas m'attends près de la porte de la sortie. Je tremble, comme une feuille qui tombe un doux matin d'automne. Mais la fraiche brise qui s'étend sur mon visage m'apaise peu à peu, me laissant plus sure de moi. Non. Je ne veux pas être l'Élue, mais d'un côté je le veux, pour arrêter cette menace constante. Finalement je m'avance vers la sortie, plus insecure toutefois. Elrond et Legolas sont là. Ils me regardent, incertains. Elrond parle le premier :  
  
« -Avez-vous bien dormi? »  
  
Je ne sais quoi répondre. Mais quelques sons sortent de ma bouche :  
  
« C'était plutot une nuit où on réfléchit aux choses qu'on voudrait qu'il se passe, et d'autre qu'on ne voudrait pas.   
  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Legolas est avec vous.  
  
-C'est ce qui m'inquiaite le plus... »  
  
J'avais prononcé ces paroles en un souffle, pas sure qu'ils m'aient bien entendu.  
  
Enfin, Elrond nous dit ses éternels aurevoirs, comme ils les fait d'habitude. Nous partons, et je regarde ma terre natale s'éloigner peu à peu sous mes yeux, pour, quelques heures plus tard, ne devenir qu'un tout petit point minuscule à peine visible. Je soupire. Penser à cette terrible mission me fait frémir. Nous marchons depuis un bout de temps, sans que je ne m'en aperçoive. Legolas essaie tant bien que mal de me rassurer, mais rien n'y fait. Je reste toujours aussi songeuse et désemparée. Aucune parole du monde ne pourrais me réconforter. Aucune.  
  
* * *  
  
Nous marchons depuis quelques jours déjà, ayant mangé que du Lambas. Legolas se fait de plus en plus discrait, mais reste toujours aussi attentif à ce qui se passe. Chaque pas nous rapproche du Mordor, pays des Ombres. De plus en plus je sens quelque chose s'emparer de moi, me rongeant un peu de ma force et de mon énergie. J'ai beau manger toutes les réserves de nourriture, mais je ne croit pas que cela pourrait vraiment m'aider... Legolas fait signe de s'arreter. Je m'assois sur un tronc d'arbre tombé.  
  
« -Ah! Enfin. Je commençais à être fatiguée...  
  
-Chut! »  
  
Il regarde autour de lui, écoute, puis dit :  
  
« - Des Orques! Vite! Fuyons!  
  
-Quoi?! Comment ça des Orques? Dans ces contrées perdues?!  
  
-Le moment n'est pas aux explications! Venez! »  
  
Il me prends par la main, et nous fuyons le plus vite possible, sans que cela donne grand chose, nous sommes déjà encerclés par la troupe d'Orques. Je me vide de tout espoir. Ils vont nous tuer, c'est certain. Legolas me souffle à l'oreille des mots en Elfiques que les Orques ne comprennent pas. Mais moi, je les comprends :  
  
« -À mon signal, prends ton arc et tue le plus d'Orques possible. »  
  
Quelques secondes plus tard, il donne le signal, et la battaille commence. Les flèches volent de partout, tuant des Orques qui ont la malchance d'en croiser une. Je tire le plus vite possible, à l'aveuglette. Je n'ai pas le temps de viser, et je continue de cette manière, même si Legolas me le reproche. Mais j'aurais tout de même dû suivre ses conseils, car une flèche me transperce la cuisse gauche. Je crie à m'en défaire les veines de la gorge. J'ignorais que ça faisais aussi mal. Enfin, je laisse mon arc et je prends la grande épée que Elrond m'a donné. Sans que je ne m'en aperçoives, je commence à dire des phrases en viel Elfique. Puis, je tombe à terre, assomée de douleur.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Enfin! J'espère que s'est assez long!!! Et puis n'oubliez pas les reviews!!!!!!!!!  
  
Iuliana, ou Galadwen, même chose... 


End file.
